


Escape

by Artemis_Charmed



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Blair's POV is depressed and sarcastic, F/M, Mistletoe, Nate/Vanessa (mentioned), New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Non-Judging Breakfast Club (Gossip Girl), POV Alternating, Serena/Aaron (mentioned), Serena/Dan (mentioned), Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Charmed/pseuds/Artemis_Charmed
Summary: It's New Year's. And Serena and Nate find themselves under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Nate Archibald/Serena van der Woodsen
Kudos: 6





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on July 26, 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer: 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended. Title and lyrics by Enrique Iglesias.  
> Timeline: post 2x13  
> Author’s Note: Not Enough! SN fics out there. So to all those who have hope, this one’s for you. With some BC tossed in.

Blair Waldorf was at a high society New Year’s party against her will. The newlyweds – her mother and Cyrus – were on their honeymoon. Blair was here in Eleanor’s place. And her mother was happy. She barely criticized Blair’s appearance, although Blair found a Waldorf Original on her bed after her shower that evening. Dorota just smiled. And if she got photographed and seen in Page Six, she had best be promoting Eleanor’s winter line.

No need to ruin the honeymoon. Someone deserved to be happy. It sure as hell wasn’t her. 

No, not since Chuck fled her bedroom over a week ago with some stupid cock-and-bull note. 

There was no one better! 

She tried this so-called _better_. 

Prince Charming was dull and a pushover (and prefers blondes – well, sometimes). And a Lord? Right. Sleeping with the evil stepmother. 

_Better my ass_ , she cursed, drinking the full glass of champagne she held in her hand. 

She hated that Basstard so much!

Blair grabbed another glass from a passing waiter and tipped it back.

It wasn’t fair. Why did everyone else get to be happily in love with their current partner?

 _Or not_ , Blair’s thoughts continued as she turned and blond caught her vision; she watched her best friend and ex-boyfriend dancing.

Blair hadn’t talked to Serena since Eleanor’s wedding; hadn’t wanted to since the funeral.

Didn’t Serena come with Aaron and Nate with Vanessa?

**XOXO**

Nathaniel Archibald was returning from the restroom when he spotted Serena van der Woodsen in a conversation with some older society woman. Knowing how much she hated these conversations – he hated them just as much – he decided to rescue her.

He strolled over to the two and turned the old money charm on.

The woman smiled at the teens, and after a minute of more conversation, she took the hint and walked away. 

**_If you feel like leaving  
_** **_I’m not gonna beg you to stay  
_ ** **_‘Cause soon you’ll be finding  
_** **_You can run, you can hide  
_ ** **_But you can’t escape my love_ **

The blondes laughed, and when the giggles calmed, neither left. 

Nate turned his head to the right. A large window greeted his gaze and he spotted the New York City New Year’s Ball. He smiled. 

“Remember when we were younger…” his voice already in the past, remembering.

**_So, if you go you should know  
_** **_It’s hard to just forget the past so fast  
_ ** **_It was good, it was bad but it was real  
_** **_And that’s all you have in the end our love matters_ **

Serena turned to see what he was looking at that brought back memories. 

Her face lit up and she grabbed his hand, dragging him closer to the window.

“It’s so pretty!” she squealed. 

“Looks like you still like it,” he laughed.

“It’s so big and bright.” Her eyes widened in happiness, just like they did years ago. 

“I remember you’d always make sure you were up to see the ball drop,” he watched her.

Serena turned back to him, her eyes glazed over, remembering her childhood.

“Even though, back in elementary school, you’d fall asleep within half an hour afterwards,” he continued as their eyes met. 

“How do you remember that, Natie?” she whispered. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

A comforting silence enveloped them. After another minute, Nate looked away and his eyes happened to look up. “Hmm…”

“What?” Serena questioned and followed his gaze. 

“Oh, hmm…” she giggled.

“Yeah…” Nate smiled and looked back down at her. “Interesting spot we landed in.”

“Mistletoe, well, it is that time of the year…”

“That it is,” he nodded in agreement.

“And you know what they say…” she teased with a smirk.

“True. Besides, it would probably be bad luck to break tradition and god knows neither of us needs that,” Nate pointed out.

Serena nodded along and moved a step closer to her friend.

**_‘Cause soon you’ll be finding  
_** **_You can run, you can hide  
_ ** **_But you can’t escape my love_ **

Blue met sparkling blue. They were centimeters apart. They both learned in at the same time; their lips touching sent electricity through their bodies. His hands went to her waist, hers on his chest, only in placement, not gripping. 

**XOXO**

Blair blinked at the scene. The party continued. No one but four people noticed. Surprising since Gossip Girl’s spies were definitely around – probably too drunk or maybe the blondes were too secluded. 

The brunette blinked again and then turned her head slightly. 

Somehow, in her quest to drink off thoughts of everyone happy but her, she ended up besides Vanessa (the girlfriend), Aaron (the boyfriend), and Dan (whatever he was). The three were entranced. 

Blair took another look at the couple under the mistletoe and back to the gaping three.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, get over it!” she snapped. 

The three whipped their heads to her voice.

Vanessa and Dan started to open their mouths but Blair cut them off, unable to listen to the whining she was sure to endure.

“This is your biggest concern? A mistletoe kiss? Between two friends?” she let a bitter laugh escape her lips with another eye roll.

This time, the third stooge began to move his lips, but that just angered her more and she cut him off.

“Get the fuck over your pathetic relationships,” her tone laced with annoyance.

“There are _some_ people who aren’t even as close to happiness as your screwed up triangle or pass-the-time fling,” she continued bitterly.

And then her tone dropped to defeat. “Some of us have nothing,” she choked out before storming away.

**XOXO**

The kiss finally ended when both needed oxygen.

As Serena took her hands off of Nate’s chest, her eyes turned to her right just as Blair was walking towards the exit. 

“I should go after her,” Serena muttered to herself and frowned.

“Let her go.”

Serena’s head snapped to look at Nate, forgetting he was there.

She shook her head, “I can’t leave her alone, Nate.”

“Why won’t either of you listen to me?” he sighed.

Serena gave him a questioning look, confused.

“I told Blair to let him go and she followed. And he’s gone. And she’s a mess. I know she knows a different side of him, but it’s what he does. He needs time alone. No one really knows about Chuck’s relationship with Bart. He needs time to figure things out. And as much as Blair can take his mind off things, I’m sure having a Daddy’s Girl around makes things uncomfortable. Besides, he doesn’t need to get his mind off it; he needs to accept and deal with it,” Nate explained.

“Wow,” she blinked. “But, Blair still – ”

“No, Serena. I think she wants to be alone. Let her think of how to get him back.”

His tone dropped, as did his eyes. “She’s the only one…” he trailed off.

“But – ”

“Serena!” his voice back to determination. “Right now, you’re one of the last people she’d want to talk to. Does the funeral ring a bell? You defending Dan and bitching out Chuck? She might just go off on you, and no, that won’t help anyone!”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened then,” she whispered and rested her head on Nate’s shoulder as a slow song began.

Nate immediately softened at her sorrow and touch. He nodded in understanding. He’d been a crappy friend to Chuck too this year, and he didn’t know what happened either.

The two swayed in silence to the music; a comfortable silence, despite the tension moments ago. It’s how they were; all anger evaporated within seconds as usual.

Halfway through the dance, Serena spoke. Her voice still a whisper, though a smile began forming. “I haven’t felt this at ease in so long, Natie.”

As she looked up, blue locked with blue.

He smiled back and continued to just hold her.

“This entire year…from the pool party to your relationship with them…Blair’s social outcast and Georgina’s return,” Serena sighed. “And then Blair and Chuck’s mess with Marcus and the Catherine thing,” she raised an eyebrow and Nate blushed. “And everything with Dan and my mom’s marriage and Bart’s death…” she sighed. 

“Worst. Year. Ever,” she emphasized and sniffed.

Right then, the clocked chimed and the New York ball dropped, lighting up the sky from the window.

**_Here’s how it goes, you and me up and down  
_** **_But maybe this time we’ll get it right, worth a fight  
_ ** **_‘Cause love is something you can’t shake  
_** **_When it break all it takes is some tryin’_ **

“Let’s hope this year is better,” Nate whispered before kissing her.

**_You can run, you can hide  
_** **_But you can’t escape my love_ **

_-30-_


End file.
